


The Part At The End With You

by indigovioletstargazer



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Gen, Graphic depictions of Aasarrie, LMAO, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigovioletstargazer/pseuds/indigovioletstargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A home for my collection of 'Carrie x Aasar' Homeland Drabbles (100-ish words). Mostly written in response to prompts on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Life

Carrie stared terror-stricken at the two blue lines.

Aasar prised the stick from her clenched fingers. "From your time with Haqqani's nephew?"

Carrie nodded bleakly.

"A brother or sister for little Franny." Aasar held Carrie closer and kissed her forehead. "And a welcome addition to the Khan household."

Carrie stroked his hand. "You still want to go ahead with our plan?"

"More than ever," Aasar reassured her. "The villa in Tuscany will be ready next week."

"Our secret new life together," Carrie looked brighter.

"New life," Aasar touched the swell of her abdomen lovingly. "In more ways than one."


	2. Chief of Support

Carrie smiled and approached him through the swarm of guests.

"Carrie!” Aasar gestured. "Meet Laila. My Chief of Support." 

"Hello." Carrie’s gaze flitted between architectural cheekbones and décolletage of the diminutive brunette.

"Carrie." She tasted the name, her nose wrinkling. "Aasar mentioned you in his texts. You've certainly kept him busy with your antics."

"Laila!" Aasar winced as she sashayed away. "Sorry. She's a close confidante."

"You've never mentioned her," Carrie said coolly.

"She's just back from London,” Aasar frowned. “She’s not a lover if that's what you're thinking."

Carrie tossed her hair. "Neither is my Chief of Support."


	3. Movie Date

"What’s this room?" Carrie scanned the dark, cavernous theatre.

"My cinema room," Aasar flicked a switch illuminating the huge screen and recliner seats as big as beds.

"Wow," Carrie stared. "This is just for you?"

"My staff probably use it more than I do." He frowned at an errant piece of popcorn. "What movies do you like?"

"Dirty ones," Carrie smirked.

Aasar’s lips twitched, his only flicker of discomposure. "I might have a few... Take a seat."

Carrie sank into a vast leather chair as Aasar fiddled with a complex remote control. He sat close as the lights dimmed.


	4. His Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This drabble was inspired by one of my favourite stories[Left Behind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3141278) by storiesofnoone in which Aasar Khan wrote to Carrie from his cell. _
> 
> _This drabble is my take on a little sequel to that…_

…

**His Letter**

… 

"Bunny received his letter today?" Carrie stared at the screen.

Saul nodded. “Bunny scanned and emailed it right away.”

"Where’s Aasar Khan being held?" Carrie felt nauseous.

"Kid who delivered it came from the tribal areas."

"What action is Bunny taking?" Carrie choked. "Aasar’s one of his after all."

Saul shook his head. “Political suicide.”

"Dar Adal can influence Haqqani…"

Saul studied her, “Why would he?” 

"He owes me," Carrie flared. "Big time.”

"Never imagined Colonel Khan being your type," Saul smirked. "Think he’s worth the shitstorm this will cause?"

"I’ll fly out,” Carrie hissed. “Rescue Aasar myself if necessary."


End file.
